


7 Deadly Sins Poems

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, F/F, Lust, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my entries for the Swan Queen Week - Winter 2016 !<br/>They will all be poems!<br/>I hope you'll enjoy them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**LUST**

 

This deep powerful pull of a body to another,

Of a brunette to a blonde, of a sheriff to a mayor,

Had laid rampant for so many long agonizing years

That it had to explode to birth those moans and pleas.

 

Lust consumed them both as they battled for control,

Fucking in their bed, on the cold floor, against the wall,

The two women panted, desperate to be closer,

Ripping off their clothes, needing, flushed against the other.

 

Hands roamed, febrile, caressing skin, digging in flesh,

Tugging locks of hair, wanting to own or to cherish.

They had dreamed of touching their body so many times,

Never had they thought it would be so forbidden, yet divine.

 

Deep forest eyes locked with rich chocolate ones,

Never had they fallen that hard for someone,

Their lips met in a heated, passionate dance

That had been desired since the very first shared glance.

 

This sinfully enticing scar above her lip, Regina,

Those blonde curls falling like a curtain, Emma,

Their bodies otherwise too intimately entangled

As they shared this moment so deliciously physical.

 

Each rocking their hips against the other's, grinding

As hard as they could on strong thighs, glistenning,

Teeth sinking into flesh, biting to the blood, marking,

Nails scratching skin, breathing heavily, groaning.

 

And their head fell back as both felt fingers into their core,

Thrusting as hard as possible, a thumb rubbing on their clit,

Groaning their name in unisson, never having felt quite like this before,

They tensed, arched, deep inside as their pleasure's climax both of them hit.

 

And the stars in the darkest sky witnessed their love, passion, lust

As they kept making love through the night until dawn from dusk,

Until finally they surrendered to sleep, wrapped in a tight embrace,

Madly in love when they thought it could have never been the case.

 


	2. Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter as it is a Sonnet!

**GLUTTONY**

 

Greasy grilled cheese, warm sweet bearclaws, spicy lasagna,

Emma sat at her desk, drooling, dreaming of her favourite food,

The only thing that was more exquisite, more delicate, was Regina,

Whom she would devour day and night, if only she could.

 

Regina, on the other hand, craved more elegant and healthier meals

Always showing table manners, eating from refined china.

But when the blonde is around, it is hard to contain what she feels,

And all she thought about was tasting every inch of her Emma.

 

But what Emma loved most of all was lingering around the mayor

As she cooked, smelling the wonderful scent of those splendors,

Pressed against the woman she would eat as the ultimate desert.

 

And what Regina loved most of all was watching her beloved sheriff

Engulfing all she had cooked in her mouth as if it was her last dish,

And listening, absorbing her praises as if she was a gourmet expert.

 


	3. Greed

**GREED**

 

Emma had spent the last part of her youth stealing

May it be money, food or some luxurious watches

And sent to prison, pregnant, alone, she started reflecting

On her life just beginning that she was seeing burnt to ashes.

 

Regina had spent her life until the last part of her youth,

Completely empty of any greed, hungry for freedom, for life,

But as she lost any flicker of hope, feeling left of any use

She started stealing possessions, hearts and even afterlives.

 

But when they both met on that fateful day, in Storybrooke,

They had but only one thing in mind they wished they took,

One person to be precise, very dear, very precious to them

 

Henry, Regina's little prince, Emma's abandonned gem,

And with all their might, all their heart that fought,

To steal, to have, to love the one thing that couldn't be bought.

 


	4. Sloth

**SLOTH**

 

A certain brunette mayor would never allow herself laziness,

Always having to deal with her job, her town, and all this mess,

She could never spend a day in her bed, not doing anything,

Her past would be haunting her, her mind would be racing.

 

A certain blonde sheriff could stay wrapped under her covers

For hours on end, not once bored, not once ill at ease,

Sleeping, napping happily until the day and the night are over

Sloth was her guilty pleasure, and she would do as she pleases.

 

But since the improbable duo of the evil queen and the savior

Started dating, revealing their deeper feelings for each other,

Emma slowly persuaded Regina to stay in bed just a little longer.

 

She started delaying the time she got up in the morning, staying with her,

Enjoying every nap Emma forced her hand into, every cuddle time,

After all, a little rest, a little leisure and idleness, has never been a crime.

 


	5. Wrath

**WRATH**

 

For most of her life, Regina had lived with a burning rage

That commanded her every move, willed her every breath,

But that imperious anger, that darkness, had just been a cage

Where she would rather kill many than give in to death.

 

For most of her life, Emma had lived with that underlying anger

That whispered to her when she was alone, awake or asleep,

And she blamed the whole world, wishing for all to suffer,

Just as much as she did, the orphan, useless, that felt too deep.

 

And when they met, both of their wraths had collided in this fire

That had set ablaze a whole town as they clashed again and again,

Two wounded, bleeding creatures wanting to break their cold chains.

 

But their fire stoped hurting, flames leaving the streets as they tired,

And this burning started healing their wounds as they both grew closer,

Until they realized that rage gave in to love, no more darkness, no more anger.

 


	6. Envy

**ENVY**

 

Never had Regina been envious of any other being, ever,

And yet, when she saw her with _him_ , she felt a kind of fever

That made her very blood boil threatenningly, her heart possessive

She loved the idiot savior and yet she gave herself to this pirate, abusive.

 

Emma had always been envious of all those kids with families,

She had always been enviours of those mothers who could keep their kids,

But never had she known before the envy that comes when it's him she sees,

Kissing _her_ brunette mayor, holding her hand, it made her heart bleed.

 

Both women profoundly hated the other's man, the other's so called love

When they knew, deep down, that what they felt was truer, pure as a dove ;

That made them full of anger, of sadness, of this deep longing for each other.

 

They had given up on the hopes that the other would know, would guess,

What they found so hard to say out loud, to admit to themselves, to confess,

But if they could they would rip those men apart and away, to finally be together.

 


	7. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last installment!

**PRIDE**

 

Before Storybrooke, Regina had only been proud of her own powers

Just as much as she was ashamed of the person she turned out to be

When she had vowed to herself to never become as cruel as her mother ;

Yet she had managed to be more than what she hated and couldn't see.

 

After casting the fated curse and creating this new little town

She had for a long time been proud of her accomplishments, her creation,

But everyday a little further, a little deeper she would drown

Shame and guilt crawling up inside her again, casting shadows and depression.

 

And then the light of her life came to her in the form of her precious son,

Every smile on his face, every word he learnt was filling her with this new pride

That kept on growing with every little achievment, with every move, every action.

 

What she hadn't predicted was his birth mother stumbling into their lives, one night,

And boy was this woman evoking in her these new feelings amongst which was pride

With every spell she taught her, every battle she won, and she would stand by her in every fight.

 


End file.
